This invention relates to roof ventilation systems which is installed on a roof edge and supplies continuous ventilation to an attic space in the building. More particularly this invention is directed to a system for providing a continuous vent and an easy to install vent system which is adaptable to both inside and outside corners of a roof intended to be vented. This invention is also an improvement of the eave vent as described in patent application Ser. No. 08/634,021 which claims and describes a one piece continuous roof edge vent. A continuous eave vent which is installed on the edge of a inclined roof structure is intended to supply continuous venting along the roof edge which location serves to prevent ice damning on the roof, dead air spaces within the vented attic space and reduction in humidity levels within the vented attic space. Prior to this invention in order for a continuous vent to be adapted to an inside and/or outside corner of a roof to be vented the installer was required to make modifications to the vent material to adapt it for the particular use. The present claimed system provides both an outside and an inside drip edge corner piece and a continuous vent section with non-louvered sections on the ends, allowing the continuous edge venting material to be easily installed around corners of the roof without timely modifications. The non-louvered continuous pieces can also be adaptable to roof corners without the use of the corner pieces. The present claimed venting system provides a highly advantageous system which can be quickly installed around corners of the roof edge, provides an attractive drip edge, and provides venting along the entire drip edge of a roof of an attic to be ventilated. Prior devices have failed to provide a means for installing the ventilation system around roof corners which installers can quickly and confidently install which also providing the functionality of venting the roof up to the roof corners.